Something Different
by SweetGA07
Summary: Something different from the rest ..........
1. Chapter 1

Hiya guys I am doing something different with this story.

It's a magazine style story where its different people different chapters with their wives, girlfriends, and kids.

Some of the chapters will have OCs in them because I can do it to make it sweet. If anyone wants to be with someone who you think I can write let me know lol.

But I do not OWN anyone in TNA but do own the OCs so please read and review its something different so I hope you guys like it.


	2. Angle Family

"Kurt baby; can you hurry up?" Karen asked looking at her husband as she grabbed their almost year old son Kody from his car seat.

Kyra was already waiting outside the car beside her mom while her dad was walking around the back of the SUV.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kurt asking as he put his sunglasses on his head.

"Because I suppose this Kurt you know that I want our family to be involved in some of kind of a way rather is Kyra being front of the family or something." Karen said as he opened the door to the studio.

Kurt followed in suit of his small family while the photographer walked up to Karen with a huge smile on his face.

"The Angle Family?" He asked with a cheese grin on his face. "I am Michael and Ms. Lynn Coleman will be here shorty she is running late but she will be." He added.

Karen nodded at him while she switched Kody to her other hip. Kurt looked around the studio and saw that there was a red couch that looked French with a black backdrop.

"Well if you girls would like to get some hair and make up you can but if you already have because I must say you ladies very pretty today." Michael said making Kyra blush and Karen smile.

"I did our hair and make up at home." Karen replied as she put Kody in front of her but held onto his hand making Michael snap a picture.

"Ok if you guys will follow me I will begin the photo shoot." Michael said turning around and walking away.

The little small Angle family followed in suit to where the couch was sitting while the door to the studio opened once more. Lynn Coleman walked into the studio kind of jogging in a pair of heels which made a sound as she went.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lynn shouted making Karen and the rest of the bunch turn around to face her. "I got caught up in traffic and I'm sorry." She added once more.

"Not a problem I was just about to get them start on the photo shoot in here then we will go outside and take a few shots of them you know being a normal family." Michael said as he walked into the set.

He placed Karen on the end of the couch while she was holding Kody, Kyra was sitting on the floor and Kurt was behind the couch bending over like he was watching the family.

"PERFECT!" shouted Michael as he ran to the camera and snapped a picture. "I want you guys to play around do something to show that you guys are a normal family just like the rest of us." He added while Karen and Kurt started to carry on a conversation.

Kyra stood up from the floor and picked her up her brother from her mom's lap while Karen and Kurt watched Michael snapped the picture making Kody smile for the first time. Lynn smiled brightly at the shots in front of her.

"Ok after the photoshoot guys I am going to ask a few simple question and we will be done with you guys because tomorrow we have to do this again with another family." Lynn said while Karen nodded at her. "Let's move this outside so the kids can run around and play." She added.

It took them all but 5 minutes to get outside where the grass was at and they had already sat up a few play toys outside for the kids. Kyra went straight for the jump rope while Kody was sitting on the ground playing with some trucks. Karen and Kurt both started to play with the kids while Lynn watched from the side lines. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever have a family like that. Yea she had a boyfriend and good job but she never thought she would end up having a family.

"Ok we have took over 200 something shots and only 4 of them are going to be in the magazine so let me look though them and I'll let you guys see which ones we like and you can tell us which ones you like." Michael said as he held up his family and smiled at Karen and Kurt.

Lynn looked at Kyra and Kody then back at Kurt who had kissed Karen on the lips and held onto her from behind making her smile.

"Ok guys I want to know how the family life is since Kurt got to TNA." Lynn asked looking down at her paper and held out a tape recorder.

Kurt looked at Karen with a smile on his face then at his kids.

"I would have to say that I enjoy being in TNA because it allows me to spend time with my family more unless WWE where I was gone for almost 2 weeks at a time and only stay home for 3 days that wasn't cutting it for me." Kurt replied making Karen smile.

"I love having him home because he helps me with things around the house. Sometimes he gets lazy don't get me wrong but he has his moments like all the men do." Karen said while he kissed her cheek.

Lynn nodded at their comments then looked back at her pad.

"When it comes to family life do you think that this is the right size family or would you say you would want more?" Lynn said actually wanting to hear the answer to this question.

"I would say that I love my family for the world and there isn't anything anyone can say or do to change that." Karen said while she went and played with Kody being grass.

Kurt looked at his family in the grass while they were laughing and he smiled brightly.

"They are my life and my world I might act like a asshole on TV but that isn't me." Kurt said looking at Lynn who was smiling. "I am a true family man I love my wife and I love my children I wouldn't mind if we had more or if we didn't I would love my family the same." He added.

"Thank you." Lynn said stopping the recorder. "That is it for the story on you guys and I hope you guys get the cover. Oh they can play as long as they like" She added.

Kurt nodded at her and shook her hand while she walked over to Karen who got up from the grass and hugged her. Kyra and Kody waved at her as walked away.


	3. Reso Family

"Thank you for coming in and giving us a shot." Lynn said smiling brightly.

Jay Reso (Christian Cage) and his wife Denise were sitting down in chairs waiting on Michael to show up so they could start the photo shoot.

"I know that I'm sure you guys are comfortable in the clothes that you guys are in but if you guys would like to change we have a few racks of new clothes that I picked out." Lynn said pointing to the clothes rack.

Denise smiled brightly and turned around and saw the women's clothes and got up from the chair to expect the clothes.

"Great you found the love of my wife." Jay said with a smile and a little laugh.

Lynn laughed at his comment then looked at Denise who was looking at them with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry I am sure that she won't find anything she likes expect for maybe a hat." Lynn said with a little smile while Denise walked back over with a hat and a pair of ear rings. "Told you." She added looking at Jay who was laughing.

It took about another 20 minutes and Michael came running into the studio at record speed making Lynn shake her head.

"I am sooooo very sorry about being late today but my daughter came down the flu and I had to take her to my mom." Michael said while Lynn nodded at them.

Lynn stood up from the chair she was sitting up and straighten her clothes and smiled at Denise and Jason.

"Jay and Denise I'm sorry for the wait but this is my photographer Michael Johns." Lynn said bring him closer to them.

Jay and Denise both shook hands with him and looked around.

"Ok since I was informed that you guys did not have any kids are the moment I went and did kind of a romantic type deal." Michael said while the rest of the group followed him to the set.

The set was made up like a bedroom that had seemed to have looked like their bedroom which made Denise raise her eye brow.

"You can thank me for this." Jay said looking at his wife with a smile.

Denise smiled brightly as she walked over and jumped on the bed and Lynn shook her head and smiled brightly.

"Ok just have fun just don't have sex." Michael said holding ups his hand up with the camera.

"Don't worry we wont do that but I can promise I wont but I don't know about my husband." Denise said as she sat down on the bed.

"Me have sex with you in front of people?" Jay said acting like he was shocked. "Never." He added making everyone crack up.

Lynn got behind the camera and watched as Michael started to take pictures while they were having fun. Jay started to tickle his wife making her laugh. Lynn told Michael to snap the picture then smiled when she looked it on the back of the camera her smile.

"That is good." Lynn said before taking the camera.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked as she put down her clip board and walked onto the set.

She smiled at Jay and Denise as they were whispering something's then noticed her and stopped.

"No keep doing it I don't know what you guys are talking about but I want to get a picture of you guys staring into each other eyes." Lynn said smiling.

"Not a problem." Jay said looking down at his wife with a smile.

Lynn took the picture from different angles and smiled as she walked back to Michael giving him his camera back.

"I believe I've found the cover." Lynn said grabbing her clip board from the chair and laughed at Michael as he started to take more pictures.

After about a 3 hour photo shoot ending outside Denise and Jay sat down in some chairs with bottles of water.

"We know that you guys have been married since 01 I want to know how it was being married to Christian Cage." Lynn said with a smile as he looked at Denise.

Denise took a sip of her water and closed it once more while crossing her legs.

"I would say when he was in WWE at first and he was never really home I was actually shocked that we made it work like we did but we made it work." Denise said putting a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "When he got to TNA he was home a lot more and that made me extremely happy. I am hoping we can start a family soon because it would be great." She added kissing him on his lips.

Lynn smiled brightly as she looked at the tape recorder then at her clip board and looked around outside as she heard kids playing.

"Jay what do you think about having kids with Denise?" Lynn asked while Denise looked up at him.

Jay smiled at his wife then looked straight at Lynn.

"If I was to have kids with my wife Denise I would be the happiest person in the world and it's great to have kids around because I have friends who bring their kids over and they come running to me and I can't wait to have some kids doing that." Jay said grabbing a hold of Denise's hand. "I would love to have a baby." He added.

Lynn bit her bottom lip and smiled when Denise leaned over and whispered something in his ear making him smile brightly.

"REALLY?!" Jay shouted as he stood up from the chair and in front of his wife.

Denise nodded at him and kissed him on the lips gently.

"I'm going to be a PAPA!" Jay shouted as he picked up his wife and kissed her on the lips while swinging her around.

Lynn laughed as she got up from the chair and turned the recorder off and hugging Denise and Jay who was still beaming.

"Yep I believe I found the BIG story for the middle of the magazine." Lynn replied with a smile on her face before walking away.


	4. Gerin Lil Family

"Come on baby." Amber said picking up her 3 month old daughter Chloe's baby carrier from the back seat then walked around to the other said of her 2007 Chevrolet Tahoe and helped her boyfriend's daughter Kiara from her car seat and helped her down from the SUV and to the pavement.

Lynn stood outside watching as a truck pulled up beside the Tahoe and come to a stop as she saw the people who were coming in today Terry Gerin and his girlfriend Amber along with their kids

"Good Morning." Amber said smiling. "I'm sorry we are early." She added.

"Oh it's not a problem." Lynn said putting out her cigarette and threw the smoke away from the little family. "I'm more the happy because the sooner we can get started the sooner you guys can go back to doing what you guys were doing." She added with a smile as she opened the door letting them walk in first.

Lynn was thankful that she was another studio with Michael because she was tired of spending time at the other one. She saw Amber was now holding her 3 month old daughter Chloe while the baby carrier was on the floor and Kiara was being held by her father.

"Michael they are here." Lynn said loudly but not to loud.

Michael walked over to where everyone was standing waiting on him.

"Hello." Michael said shaking hands with Terry while he smiled at Amber who was rocking the baby. "Ok I am going to be straight up honest with you guys. I don't have a damn clue what to put as the set." He added making Amber laugh while Chloe was moving her legs and arms.

"It's simple actually." Amber spoke up with a smile. "We are a normal family expect Kiara loves to wrestle with her father while Chloe here taking a little interest in it while watching them when I hold her up to watch them." She added.

Lynn smiled brightly and whispered something into Michael's ear and he took off running towards the set.

"I think I have it for you guys." Lynn said while Michael was moving things.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, talking, and playing with the kids Michael came running towards them with a smile on his face.

"Ok got it." Michael said laughing.

Amber now had Kiara on her hip while Terry was holding in brand new daughter in his arms while following the bunch. Michael had set up the set as a little play area with a little French style couch in the back of it.

"You can Kiara can act like you guys are playing while Amber and Chloe are in the back but it will be more then just that." Michael said explaining it to them. "I know that there is one shot that I want where Amber is laying on her back while Chloe is on her stomach facing away from the camera and Kiara is beside on the other side like she laying down to sleep and Terry you are watching over them." He added.

"I like the idea." Lynn said smiling.

"I do too." Terry said while Kiara was put on the floor.

Amber took Chloe and walked to the couch and slowly sat down while she sat her daughter up against her stomach to watch Terry and Kiara in front of her. After about 10 or 15 minutes of playing Amber was on her back with Chloe on her stomach actually asleep and Kiara was about to fall asleep while Terry was on his knees watching them.

"Amber if you don't mind could you look into Terry's eyes." Michael said with a smile.

Amber nodded at him slowly then looked back at her boyfriend into his eyes and gave him a smile as she put her hand on Chloe's back to keep her still.

"That's it guys." Michael said while Terry gently picked Chloe up and rocked her while Amber got up and picked Kiara up whom within seconds put her head on her shoulder and went to sleep.

Lynn walked over to the group and smiled brightly.

"That was a great photo shoot." Lynn said as she pointed to the couch and Michael put the baby carrier beside Terry as he put Chloe in it.

Kiara put her arms around Amber's neck and moved a little but went back to sleep while Terry smiled.

"I know that the wrestling business is hard on any family but Amber when you first started Terry about 3 years ago did you think that you would ever have a family with him?" Lynn asked hoping not to sound so mean or anything.

Amber gave Kiara to Terry and looked back at Lynn with a little smile then looked at her daughter Chloe who was asleep with a smile on her.

"I'll be straight up honest." Amber said with a smile. "I didn't expect us to last 4 months led alone 3 years and look at us we are happy and we have 2 daughters when even though one of them isn't mine I love her like she was my own. I would do anything for either of my daughters. I love them with all my heart and I love Terry more then anything else I don't care if we get married or not because I know he will be my best friend and my rock." She added.

Lynn smiled brightly because she thought that was the best answer to a question yet to be answered by a wife or girlfriend of a wrestler.

"Terry we all know that you've been married before you see your self getting married to Amber in the near future of is that out of the question for you guys?" Lynn asked while looking down at her clip board.

Terry looked at Amber who was smiling at him and holding onto his. She gave him a gentle squeeze knowing him he was thinking about his answer.

"I will admit that we act like we are already married but as for actually being married it was never brought up between me and Amber here. I can see myself spending my life with her rather it be married or not." Terry said while Amber smiled brightly. "I love her and I love my daughters with all my heart and being in TNA gives me a chance to actually see them grow up unless with WWE I was on the road for 2 or 3 weeks at a time and being home a week or 3 days wasn't enough for me." He added.

Amber leaned over and kissed him on the lips gently while Lynn smiled brightly and stopped the recorder and wrote down some notes on her clip board.

"I am going to let you guys go because we are done and I'm going to get started for the next couple who is coming tomorrow morning." Lynn said smiling.

Terry got up and held onto Kiara while Amber got up from the couch and stretched a little and grabbed the baby carrier while giving Lynn a hug. Lynn watched them left the studio and Michael walked up to her and smiled.

"I like that photo shoot that last shot was beautiful." Michael said touching her shoulders. "Don't worry he will come." He added before walking off leaving her alone to go over some notes.


End file.
